


Countdown

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Soulmate AU, daeri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Daesung is rather worried about this countdown.





	Countdown

Daesung didn’t like countdowns.

It had started as an extension of his normal fears, mostly because countdowns ended in unexpectedly loud noises every so often, or people jumping off of buildings or boxes, or… But it had grown as he had gotten older, and as the ultimate countdown approached, the New Year on the horizon, Daesung was staring at a very different countdown with barely concealed panic on his face.

His soulmate counter had finally come to life.

It was different for everyone, he knew. For his friend Youngbae, once it had appeared on his 16th birthday it almost instantly started counting down; stopping only when he had run headlong into Jiyong as they both tried to make it to the bus on time for school that morning (a thing they had done every morning for quite a long while). His oldest friend, Seunghyun, still hadn’t had a countdown appear.

The amount of time was random, always, and Daesung had often wondered at that: why did Youngbae only get 2 minutes warning whereas some people had days? Currently, Daesung’s counter was at a rather bold 12hrs 25mins and 33secs.

He checks the clock and notes that means he’ll likely meet this person at the New Year’s Party tonight. The thought makes him groan and he rolls back over in bed, forcing himself to fall back to sleep.

~

4hrs 13mins 00secs

“But what if, and hyung it’s possible, what if they’re _horrible?_ ” Daesung hears himself asking Jiyong over the sound of the bow dryer.

Jiyong sighs, turns off the blow dryer, and turns to him with a raised eyebrow. “You’ll still love them. I’m horrible quite often and Youngbae hasn’t stopped loving me yet.” He says, like this should be the end of the questions, and Daesung frowns just a little.

“You’re not horrible like, you’re not a murderer or anything.” Daesung says, turning it around, feeling rather pleased.

Jiyong crosses his arms, comb fisted in one hand, hair half-dried. “No, I’m not, but I’m pretty confident your soulmate won’t be either.” He says, giving him a look that makes Daesung pout just a touch before sighing in agreement.

“Fine.” He says, and Jiyong nods once, then shoos him away.

“I have to finish my hair, if you want me to do yours, go wash it.” He says, and Daesung reluctantly obeys.

~

2hrs 46mins 19secs

Youngbae insists upon pregaming, and normally Daesung wouldn’t follow along but he imagines he’ll need all the sensory dulling he can get just in case.

Jiyong stops them before they drink too much, though, and he carefully checks over Daesung’s outfit, promising him it will be fine as Youngbae goes to call them a cab. “Really, Daesungah, you’ll be fine.” He says, and Daesung hasn’t checked the countdown since Youngbae offered shots, but it must be closer to the start of the party now (anxiety high).

~

1hrs 00mins 57secs

The party was just starting when they arrived, but it had steadily grown and was now definitely kicking into full gear. There were a lot of people, most Daesung knew in some capacity, but not all.

His soulmate could be any of them, could be anyone. Did their counter start this morning as well? Or maybe it hasn’t started yet. They’re clearly meant to run into each other before midnight, if his timer isn’t wrong (can they be wrong? Oh no, what if-).

“There are still some people who haven’t gotten here yet.” Seunghyun says, low voice trying for conversational beside Daesung.

Daesung startles just a little, but doesn’t drop his drink or make a fool of himself. “Oh?” He asks, shifting, twitching his arm to try and lower his sleeve to cover the countdown (a little late).

Seunghyun hums, standing tall, sipping from his glass carefully. “Yes, actually a number of people, but I’m glad, better for it to be crazy closer to midnight than right now.” He says, and Daesung nods, though he hopes that doesn’t mean he’s going to have one of those horror stories where…

They were fake stories, they all knew that, but… but what if his timer counted down, and it hit zero but he was among too many people, and he couldn’t find them, and they weren’t paying attention and… or what if they’re timer had started counting down, what if they were his but he not theirs? That could… didn’t happen, it didn’t happen in real life, only in horror stories and dramatic comedies and this was real life.

~

0hrs 25mins 02secs

Daesung wasn’t drunk, had tried very hard not to be because he didn’t want to embarrass himself if this was really going to happen. He’s worried, though, because everyone who has been arriving since he last spoke to Seunghyun has been either progressively drunker than the last or progressively more well-to-do. He knows Seunghyun has some pretty high-up connections, but the more famous they get, the more uncomfortable Daesung gets.

It’s ticking closer to the time when he’ll _meet_ them, his _person_ , and he has no idea what’s coming next or how it will happen or anything.

Seunghyun introduces him to 14 people, clearly knowing it’s tonight but not aware of the when of it all. The bright side of this is that it means 14 people Daesung can rule out.

~

0hrs 10 mins 25secs

A rather loud group comes in next, Daesung is moving toward the drink counter when they do so he doesn’t see all of them; just hears them.

“Oh, is that…” Jiyong says, arm slipping through Daesung’s to move along with him toward the rather busy bar. “He’s a DJ, I think, I’ve done some songs for his company.” He adds, and Daesung lets his eyes dart over, but he can’t tell which it might be that Jiyong is talking about because the group has mixed in already.

“Hm, Seunghyun knows a lot of people.” Daesung says, standing in line. “Think this line will take forever?” He asks, and Jiyong laughs.

“How long you got?” He teases.

Daesung snorts softly, “meeting in the drinks line, well, guess it could be worse, hm?” And Jiyong laughs, squeezing his arm a bit then letting go and moving to stand in front of him.

“Just in case, you know, don’t want them to think you’re taken.” He says with a wink over his shoulder.

Daesung just groans.

~

00hrs 00mins 10secs

Daesung turns away from the front of the line with his drink in hand, sleeve rolled up haphazardly (a parting gift from Jiyong). He lifts his head to see if there is a way through, a little vague in where he’s looking. He spots an empty spot across the room, decides to make his way there, and takes the first few steps away from the bar easily.

The next step, however, is hampered by someone stumbling into him and grabbing his shoulder.

“So sorry.” A rather excitable voice says, and Daesung’s eyes drop to his arm, curled with the countdown flashing up at him and drink in hand, and then up into the eyes of the man who’d run into him.

“Oh, no, it’s okay.” He says, a little breathier than intended.

The man is about the same height as him, definitely a little famous (he’s seen him before, recognizes that handsome face). The man is also looking down at his arm, and Daesung has that rather momentary worry that he had felt earlier that maybe his soulmate is not his in return but then…

Then the man is using his free hand to push his own sleeve up, and there’s a blinking countdown at 0, and Daesung lets out a breath.

“Oh, well then.” He says, and he feels very mixed right now.

“Seungri, my name’s Seungri.” The man says, shifting back, a lot more at ease but definitely a bigger personality in general so it’s not surprising.

“Daesung.” He replies, feeling better at ease at that. Seungri seems a little fascinated by something, by him maybe? He isn’t sure, but he kind of likes the look on Seungri’s face.

Someone gets Seungri’s attention, a manager, a bodyguard, Daesung’s eyes turn to them briefly and Seungri follows the gesture easily. He talks to the person quietly, nodding softly, then leans back in close to Daesung.

“Wait right here, yeah? While I get a drink?” He asks, and Daesung nods, watching him go before letting his eyes wander.

They land on Jiyong and Youngbae who give him very obvious thumbs ups, but then… Then his line of vision is blocked by Seungri, and he finds out rather quickly that he was right about that personality being rather powerful…

And he quite likes it.

00hrs 00mins 00secs

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!


End file.
